explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Hippocratic Oath
' |image= |series= |production= 40510-475 |producer(s)= |story= Nicholas Corea and Lisa Klink |script= Lisa Klink |director= Rene Auberjonois |imdbref=tt0708547 |guests=Scott MacDonald as Goran'Agar, Stephen Davies as Arak'Taral, Jeremy Roberts as Meso'Clan, Marshall R. Teague as Temo'Zuma and Roderick Garr as Regana Tosh |previous_production=The Way of the Warrior |next_production=The Visitor |episode=DS9 S04E03 |airdate= 16 October 1995 |previous_release=The Visitor |next_release=Indiscretion |story_date(s)=49066.5 (2372) |previous_story=(DS9) The Visitor (Overall) Parturition |next_story=Indiscretion }} Summary Responding to an anomalous reading in the Gamma Quadrant, Bashir and O'Brien drop into orbit around a planet, only to have their runabout knocked from the sky by a plasma field. On the surface, Jem'Hadar soldiers quickly capture the pair. Learning that Bashir is a doctor, their leader, Goran'Agar, spares their lives. Then he takes Bashir to a makeshift laboratory and explains. All Jem'Haddar are addicted to "Ketracel- White." Without it, they die. The Vorta - of the Dominion - control the White, so they control the Jem'Hadar. Yet three years ago Goran'Agar crash-landed on this planet. He lived for thirty-five days without White and is no longer addicted. He brought his Jem'Haddar squad here to break their addiction as well, but it hasn't worked. Now Goran'Agar wants Bashir to accomplish this feat instead. Over O'Brien's objections, Bashir agrees to try. The doctor believes that Goran'Agar is developing a moral structure just as other Jem'Hadar might if he can free them. Eventually O'Brien escapes and destroys Bashir's equipment to force the doctor to come with him Goran'Agar returns and realizes there will be no cure when the supply of White runs out. He escorts the pair back to their runabout before turning to seek out his own men. He will give them a chance to die quickly in battle. Errors and Explanations Plot Oversights # Again, we have Starfleet officers tooling around in the Gamma Quadrant, doing surveys just for the fun of it. If you recall, during the episode The Jem’Hadar, Third Talak'Talan told the crew of DS9 that the Dominion would be offended if anyone came through the wormhole. So I guess Bashir and O'Brien aren't worried about offending the Dominion. Now, I know the creators try to cover this problem by having Bashir mumble that the nearest Dominion outpost is six weeks away. But this justification raises some questions„ When and how did Starfleet map Dominion territory? And even if they bought a map from somewhere, the Jem'Hadar told the crew of DS9 to stay out of the Gamma Quadrant! If Bashir and O'Brien run into a Jem'Hadar patrol, are they going to whip out their Rand McNally Atlas (Galactic Edition SD49001 , Gamma Quadrant, Volume 11) and say, "No, no, no. We're not in your territory. See, see. It says so right here." ? (Wanna guess what the Jem'Haddar response would be to such a tactic? BLAM, BLAM, BLAM!) The Federation may have decided not to accept the Dominion's claim over the entire Gamma Quadrant. # I'm confused. When we first see the Jem'Hadar in The Jem’Hadar, they zip to a standstill and become visible. Then, in The Abandoned, a young Jem'Hadar shows up in Sisko's office the same way—invisible at first, then slowing down and becoming visible. Okay, I thought, they must move so fast that they become invisible. It has to be an innate ability, because the young Jem'Haddar didn't have any Jem'Hadar equipment. Well...at the end of this episode Goran'Agar trudges away from Bashir and O'Brien and fades from view. Okay, I thought, the Jem'Hadar must have some sort of innate ability to camouflage themselves. But if that's true, why are they visible when they are hunting O'Brien near the end of the episode? This could be due to a lack of Ketrecel. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Sunday, May 09, 1999 - 6:16 am: They had a whole planet to crash on and they just happen to crash near where the Jem'Haddar happen to be? Depends of weather what caused the crash was created by the Jem’Hadar. # Worf says that he was in security for seven years. Oh really? Yes, Star Trek: The Next Generation ran for seven years, but are we supposed to believe that Worf just got assigned to security prior to Encounter at Farpoint? Also what about the events of Star Trek Generations? The Stardate of Star Trek Generations would indicate that it took place over half a year after All Good Things..., which means that Worf has been in security for seven and a half to eight years. Also because Worf replaced Tasha Yar, he must have been second in charge of security, which would indicate that he must have been in security for some time before that. Rene on Monday, February 21, 2000 - 12:51 pm: Um....Worf wasn't in security during the first season of TNG, so he is correct in saying he was in security for seven years Tam-Borg on Sunday, August 24, 2003 - 2:04 pm: True. His started as lieutenant junior-grade, serving as tactical officer. # If Goran'Agar's body is producing ketracel-white then why didn't Bashir take a sample of Goran'Agar cells and transplant it into one of the other Jem'Haddar? It will either produce ketracel-white or be rejected. It may not have been possible to extract viable cells. # John A. Lang on Monday, November 17, 2003 - 9:32 pm: How come NOBODY on DS9 was wondering what happened to O'Brien & Bashir? '' Zul on Tuesday, May 13, 2008 - 11:10 am:'' I think it was mentioned that O'Brien and Bashir were 2 days ahead of schedule in the Gamma Quadrant. # How did the runabout take off again after crash landing on that planet? There's NO MENTION of anyone repairing it! The damage may not have been as bad as initially thought. # inblackestnight on Saturday, March 25, 2006 - 10:49 am: I thought it would have been interesting to see Bashir talk Goran'Agar into coming back with him. We could've had a regular Jem'Haddar on DS9. Joel Croteau (Jcroteau) on Friday, January 19, 2007 - 11:49 pm: Nah, he would've just gone the way of Barash and Jeremy Astor and Mirasta Yale. # Zul on Tuesday, May 13, 2008 - 11:10 am: I might be missing an explanation, but doesn't it seem odd that Quark would be helping Odo in a criminal investigation? Perhaps it was either that or time in prison! Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine